Detention
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Seto goes to Detention, and is shocked to see the three worst people to be shacked up in there with. Who are they? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the people, and all the places in the world, I, "Seto Kaiba" am stuck in detention with Ryuji Otogi, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Yami Bakura, "people like you get eaten alive in detention2 the thoughtful words of my little brother rang through my head, and by the way did I mention how helpful he was?

Well I've just noticed Jounouchi blowing spitballs at the now sleeping teacher. I think the teacher may have drugged himself – being asleep in here may be safer than staying awake. The scariest thing that I've seen this year is happening two seats to my left, Yami Bakura is looking up the recipe for banana bread in a book called 'the spice of life'. I shuddered and continued watching in horrified silence.

Okay, I think that the clock has begun to go backward; I've only been in here five minutes, and…. I'm going MAD. All three of them are now drawing 'things' on the blackboard, no wait Jounouchi is on a mobile phone while he's drawing. I'm lucky; I don't think that they've noticed me….. Yet.

Well twenty minutes have now passed; Otogi is now adding the finishing touches to his 'beautiful creation' on the board. Well it's quite amusing to watch now because the teacher moved in his sleep and was now lying directly beneath 'it' with his mouth open. I am bored out of my mind, but when I came into the room I was handed a large sheet of blank paper when I came in. I have the sudden urge to rip it up.

Now that I've ripped up the paper, I need to do something with it. Hmmmm….. The others haven't noticed me yet, so I went underneath my desk and started throwing scrunched up paper balls at the unsuspecting trio, hoping to at least freak them out worse than they've freaked out the entire student body.

Ah now the three of them are 'hunting down' 'whatever' threw the paper balls? Well I'm huddled behind my backpack because I think that they'll attack the next thing that move. To test my theory I threw a paper ball which soared through the air in a majestic arc, but alas, before it hit the ground, Bakura and Otogi dived upon it and ripped it to shreds …..I'm doomed.

I think everything's going well, only another 60 minutes to go. Otogi and Bakura are playing with my paper ball stash. Hey! Jounouchi was looking out the window, where'd he go? That is never good….. Ever! I felt someone tap my shoulder, and as I turned around, fully ready to scream, Katsuya Jounouchi's lips caught mine before I knew what happened.

I'd say the odds of Seto Kaiba, being found are 1, 000, 000 – 1, but the odds of me being already found are, 1- 1,000,000! Jounouchi is the only sensible one of them!

Wow, Seto is really OC lately. heh, I 'll elaborate in coming chapters. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, well I've chapter 2 completed, and Thanks to animegurl808 and sarcasm480 for reviewing, I don't own Yugioh, all I own is the waste of space upon my head that some may call a head and manga. Seto doesn't enjoy being OOC but he'll cope.**

**So please enjoy.**

**Warning: some DukeXBakura **

**Chapter 2 **

**Detention**

Regretfully I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jou staring at me with a sly fox grin. Wait he's a dog not a fox, I really should say that, but right now if I open my mouth all that will come out is some mumbled crap about a pup. Bakura and Otogi had just noticed me sitting on the floor in front of Jou. I'm seriously scared of those two boys I mean the freak the hell out of me. Bakura is rumored to have put people in comas and other times he plays the fluffiest of kittens. I mean I really think the poor boy need psychiatric help, I having a sneaking suspicion that he has schizophrenia.

And as for Otogi that boy has some freaky fascination with dice. He wears on his ear plays that damn dungeon dice monsters game, you know the one with the unnecessarily complex rules? There is only one obsession one man should have, and that's with a fifty feet high blue eyed dragon! And maybe Jou…..

After 5 minutes of staring into space fox…..no wait I mean dog boy, shakes me back to consciousnesses. Wait why me, why did I have to not hate the damn dog. I would have rather liked anyone else, even Anz….wait no, I think Jou's fine.

I hastily stood up and dusted myself off. I have no weaknesses; I cast a look at Jou, and glared awkwardly when a hint of a smile creeps into it. I mean everyone describes me as an android with a stick up my ass, so why is my body ignoring that well know fact.

After returning to my desk, I stared forlornly at the shredded scraps of paper scattered about the floor. I wish I had more.

Still thinking about the paper I glanced about the room, and heard some odd noises. Jounouchi was perched on a desk watching whatever was going on, on the floor. I wanted to know too, plus Jou was there. Dammit' stupid teenage hormones, they have no use what so ever, bar to cause cruel embarrassment. I didn't have them before this damned detention. I stood up and strode tentatively across the class room. Upon reaching Jou I looked down at the floor. "Katsuya, shouldn't you stop them fighting" I said snidely looking at him superiorly. "Kaiba, they're not fighting", he stated blandly. Stupid dog, acting superior to me. I'll show him, "They are so fighting, just look at Bakura kiss Otogi…." Dammit', I looked away, from the two rather amorous boys, blushing lightly. A noise to my left alerted me to Jou's cheering on of the twos antics, I put my hand on the blondes head and quickly turned it to face mine. "Give them privacy", Jou blinked with large honey eyes that bore a surprised look. "I was trying to stop them, Bakura like to y'know, when he's doin' it" Jou said. I had no idea what he meant, but when Jou showed me the small scars from a knife cut, I decided to stop the boys. "Keep the sex for at home or in a random public place, just not in school".

After that I decided to back to my seat to wait out this cruel and unusual punishment. Why was I here? Thinking back to this morning I remembered. That little wuss yuugi had started talking about the power of friendship and how it's helped him so many times, and somehow he and Anzu managed to suck me into this conversation. I got so sick of Yuugi that my briefcase accidentally hit him on top of his head. I actually hit him so hard that one of his spikes is bent and he can't straighten it. I love that. I used that against him soon.

I looked up to find Jou staring at me. "What?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy in front of. Me. Leaning in Jou said Kaiba you have something on your face, subconsciously I raised a hand to my mouth to inspect the area, and found nothing, but by the time I'd realized it Jou's lips were firmly pressed against mine. I leaned into the kiss and as I did, a thought flashed across my mind, 'how long is this detention going to last?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well that's chapter 2 done. I really have no idea why it's so odd. I mean usually my stories are better. I'm really sorry that it's short but I'm really in a rush. I have a different version, that if anyone ever wants to see I'll post, but I'd have to use my home computer and I don't like that one. Well, it's a sort of a cliffhanger. I really can't figure out Jou and Seto's thing. I think Jou likes him and Seto only figured out that Jou is a glorious blonde drool worthy god. so please review, and I'll leave now because my Communications class is just over and I'm gonna go buy lunch -_**


	3. Follow the leader

Hey, Sorry this chapter is so very, very late, but I've been really busy. My sister had a baby and I swear that whenever anyone see me pick up a page they're like 'Here take the baby';; sob Thanks to everybody that reviewed and just to say that I really appreciate you all so much. Well here's what you want so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; some guy named Kazuki Takahashi beat me to it in 1996 TT

(NB: I've bashed Anzu with French bread so much that I knocked the Friendship right outta her!)

I was so engrossed in my quest to devour Jou head face first (1) that I hadn't heard the bell ring, signaling the end of detention. A loud noise rather like the cry of a 16 year old boy that's walked in on the guy's doing it. Little Yuugi and his numerous, numerous friends and sidekicks were halfway across the room staring at something on the floor with wide innocent eyes. "Oh my God! Otogi and Bakura are making babies on the floor!" Yuugi screeched. "Ewww" giggled Mokuba and Anzu. "Dibs on being the babies Uncle!" Anzu squealed in her not-so-charming-or-bearable voice, and she jumped up and down clapping her hands. I've never said how much I hated Anzu, have I? Ever since I went to Minnesota on a business trip and Mokuba let her into the house. I spent over 1,000,000 yen on re-decorating my house before I realized I could buy a new one.

(We are temporarily leaving Seto's POV)

Seto sat up. "Shit" he said while trying to reacquaint his boxers with his nether-regions. Seto had managed to get his shirt back on when Honda wandered over. Seto froze unable to run, his shirt barely buttoned. "Uh, Kaiba what's going on?" Honda asked raising an eyebrow at the questionable scene before him. Seto gulped, he had no excuse, and this scene looked really, really bad.

What Honda saw?

Seto Kaiba sitting on the ground, hair unbelievably ruffled up, looking very flushed. His shirt was buttoned up as though it had been attempted by a monkey with no fingers. His trench coat was thrown over the unconscious teacher. On his own Seto may have gotten away with but even he Honda could have put two and two together when he saw Jounouchi lying butt naked behind Seto relaxing as though he were on a deck chair beside the pool.

Seto turned to see the naked Jounouchi and screamed "Put you clothes on!" Jou pouted, "c'mon Kaiba I love the feel of a good breeze against my butt" Jou said as he sat up. As much as Seto loved to walk around his mansion butt naked just to feel the crisp autumn air caress his buttocks and no matter how much he liked to look at Jou right now, he didn't want the sharp hair patrol watching him.

Seto did the only proper thing that he could, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!" and with that Seto spun around and stormed off. Yuugi looked to Anzu and slyly whispered, "I'm going to be that baby's uncle", and in the argument that ensued from Yuugi's comment Jou slinked out of the room armed with a certain CEO's trench coat and his back pack he set off for the Kaiba Mansion to get what he really wanted.

Back in the classroom

Otogi heard a bang from somewhere near where Kaiba and Jou were. "Bakura, I think that they're watching us", Bakura covered Otogi's mouth "ignore them" he whispered.

Otogi opened his eyes and screamed when he saw Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Mokuba staring intently at the two on the floor. "Shush Love, it's much more fun when there's an audience" Bakura said as he began licking Otogi's neck. Otogi sighed, 'I don't like where this is going.' He sighed trying to forget the staring eyes.

Well that's that done then. I hope you liked this chapter and next chapter we'll have a certain blonde Egyptian visiting. I'll try and get the next chapter out this week, only if you all want me to though. If you guys have any ides about what should or could be put in tell me. And I might put in Yami no Yuugi soon. Well sayonara form Shindou.


	4. Pink Skin?

Well, I really left writing the next chapter too long, but my old PC died curses blue screen of death but i'm using my laptop now! so, what shall I have happen to my little Kaiba-kun next? Oh, I want you guys to review because i'm thinking of adding another pairing to this story! Any suggestions will be accepted and i shall incorporate them in the next chapter! Oh, thanks to the people who already reviewed (i've no net connection, and i live too far away from the broadband connection, plus i'm writing this chappie from memory so i can't remember the exact ending i gave the last chapter, so please forgive meTT) So, thanks again to my reviewers i'll name you next chapter. If i make you wait again, I will humbly accept any and all complaints by making the next chapters extra long!!!!! distributes cookies to reviewers Oh, and i'm leaving Kaiba's POV for a little while, don't worry it'll be back soon XD

Disclaimer: I'm not kazuki Takahashi, I once dreamt that I was, but that was a dream... or was it?

Warning: Yaoi story; BoyXBoy, You no like, you no read!

There will be a lemon this Chappie

_**Detention **_

_chapter 4 _

_pink skin?_

Looking from Jou to the group of dweebs in front of the door Kaiba blushed crimson from his ears to his toes, quickly pulling on his pants and grabbing his shirt he ran out the door, knocking Anzu into the door frame as he did so. Sitting on the floor Jou looked to his friends with a grin on his face, they wouldn't ask him questions, only Honda was clued up on the facts of life. Yes folks, little Yuugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki were still clinging to the belief that someday good ol' mister stork was gonna fly in their living room window with a baby. Of course Yugi's grandpa had locks on the window so Yugi was beginning to believe what his mother had told him about the cabbage patch. (E/N:OMFG, yugi's sooo innocent). Standing up Jou proceeded with putting on his old, torn and worn blue-jeans, and his white T-shirt, chosing to tie his green jacket around his waist. He looked down and spotted Kaiba's trenchcoat on the floor, siezeing the moment he grabbed the coat and dashed out the door that Kaiba had exited through only minutes before. Taking iniative Honda looked to Yugi and Anzu "let's go to Jou's house" he said innocently, "we can wait for him there" he added. Yugi and Anzu looked at each other and shrugged, "there's no harm in that, he'll, end up there one way or another" Anzu said confirming exactly what Honda had just said. As Yugi and Anzu walked out of the classroom, Honda lingered for a moment and when he was sure no-one was watching he let out a loud, maniacal laugh the only reason he was going to Jou's was because Shizuka was visiting and Jou wouldn't be able to beat him this time for making out with her in front of his Yugi. Yugi poked his head back in the door, "Honda, did you say something?" he asked looking at Honda with eyes the size of a saucer. Honda shook his head before smiling, "no i'm fine Yugi, lets go" as Honda walked down the hall after Yugi he glanced shiftily at the tri-colured teens head and laughed to himself, for once his plan was foolproof.

"Hey Bakura, did you hear something?" Bakura looked up from his lover for a moment and saw nothing, "no, there's no-one here " he said noting that the Jou and the guy who looked like he had a stick shoved the whole way up his ass were gone. Bakura grinned and looked down at his lover and decided that they should go at it again, ignoring the sounds of the waking teacher he leaned down and captured the other lips in a heated kiss.

Pulling the black scarf off of his face the teacher sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Glancing around the room he saw that it was empty, 'God'dammit' he mumbled to himself, it wasn't like this was an irregular occurence but, he would've liked to cut class early as well. He stood up and streched his back, he turned to face the blackboard and gasped, whoever had drawn that on the board was gonna pay, and if it was, what he thought it was, they also needed and art lesson as well. He turned to walk out the classroom door when he spotted Bakura and Otogi. Upon listening to the lustful moans of his two students the teacher decided against leaving the room and found himself perched precariously on a desk above the two boys, it was one of those things that resembled a car crash, he wanted to look away but he just couldn't.

Walking down the street as fast as he could Seto glowered at every man, woman, and child that walked past him, he even gave the Sakura tree with the low hanging branches a dirty look as he walked past it. There were two reasons that he was extremely pissed off, 1; he had almost got it on with that mutt Jounouchi, and 2; the Dweeb patrol had seen his perfect, godlike, body, and his body was never, ever mean't to be seen by the likes of those geeks.

(XD gomen ne, yugi-kun, i can't resist da bullying)

Holding his head in his hand and sighing, Seto took out his fustrations on a empty soda can that was lying on the ground. Seto kicked the can as hard as he coud, he watched as it flew off into the distance, and from what he heard, it hit someone that sounded like Pegasus, he looked down at the foot which had kicked the can and cursed when he saw that there was a hole in his Prada shoe. "This really isn't my day" he said cursing. He hadn't expected to be on detention today so his soon-to-be-fired limo driver had left without him, causing him to miss today's episode of 'Duel Monsters GX'. Even though he was worth billions of dollars and was smexy to boot, Kaiba Seto was still a teenage boy, and at the heart of every teenage boy is an anime and manga otaku. (1).

As he was walking, Seto's stomach began rumbling very loudly, causing him to stop in his tracks. That stupid Katsuya had ruined his day, his schedule was in complete disaray and now his stomach was defying him. Stopping in front of a convienience store Seto walked inside hoping to find something suitable to satiate his 'sensitive' palette. Looking around himself, Seto sniffed with distaste at the poorly kept shop. Walking up to the counter with the poise and presence of a celebrity Seto waited for someone to appear and give him assistance. After standing and waiting patiently for five minutes Seto finally snapped and rang the small, brass bell on the counter. After a minute a small man wearing a pair of filthy dungarees came out from somewhere at the back of the shop. He stepped up to the counter and smiled at Seto with yellowed and broken teeth, looking down at him, Seto could almost taste the smell that emanted from this, this 'man's' mouth. Smiling as politely as he could in this situation, Seto asked for some Onigiri and some instant ramen. The man looked at Seto as though he was after asking for help in Dutch. "Fine, i'll get them myself" Seto said turning his back on the disgusting husk of a man. Walking around the shop Seto noted that it was equally as unkempt as it's owner.

After a few minutes, of looking at and avoiding the differant products available, Seto decided on a safe looking onigiri with Salmon in it, that was still a month within it's use-by date, knowing his luck today, when Seto had checked the ramen it was out of date since Janruary 2006. Seto walked up to the counter and placed the onigiri on it, the yellow-toothed man eyed Seto up, causing the teen to shudder, it felt like the man was stripping him with his eyes. (2) Supressing his shudder Seto waited as patiently as he could for the man to ring up the onigiri so he could just leave. Handing over 745 yen Seto practically ran from the shop.

-WHAM-

Just as Seto ran from the shop, something ran into him. When blue-eyes white dragon's stopped flying around his head he looked to see what had crashed into him, looking to his left he saw a familiar blonde boy spread-eagled next to him. Sighing Kaiba did the only thing that he could think of doing, he raised his fist and slammed it into the unconcious blonde's stomach, twice for good measure. He stood up and looked at the teen, who had curled up into the foetal position, and damned himself, 'since when do I have a conscience?' he said looking down at Jou.

Jounouchi woke up slowly, he was lying on something soft, 'is this what being dead feels like?" he asked himself, snuggling back into whatever was holding him, as he did so, he heard a door click as he felt himself being laid down on what felt like a bed. Whoever had laid him on the bed was leaving the room. When he heard the door close Jou sat up and looked around, he gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, it felt like he had ran into a brick wall. Noting a picture of the blue-eyes shinging dragon adorning the wall. Jou listened to some noise coming from downstairs and from what could be made out, Seto was shouting at someone, a door could be heard slamming and then there was silence, after a minute Jou could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly lying down on the bed he closed his eyes as the bedroom door closed.

Soft footsteps could be heard approaching the bed and the squeak of the springs as someone sat down on the bed.

Seto looked down on Jounouchi and a lump formed in his throat. 'What am I doing?' he muttered, lazily stroking the 'sleeping' blondes hair, Seto quickly retracted his hand as he felt Jou stirring. Seto watched the sleeping teen with apprehension as he awoke. Looking down at the wakening boy, Seto couldn't help but feel his heart stirring, the Mutt was indeed cute.

Earlier Seto had been ready to kill the blonde but when he had seen what Jou was holding when he crashed into him, he'd changed his mind.

Jou had ran all the way from the school after Seto, that was half a mile at least (3). After Seto had finished punching him, he'd noticed that had chased after him to return his coat, and that had been it, Kaiba forgave him then, actually Seto wasn't going to let the blonde know that.

Jou opened his eyes and looked at the one who had brought him here, grinning he sat up and looked straight into Seto's azure eyes. Leaning foward Jou brushed his lips against Seto's, peering up into Seto's eyes as he did this and when he saw no sign of opposition, he took this as his chance. He parted Seto' s lips with his tongue and thats when Seto kissed him back, the two fighted for dominance, which eventually Seto eventually won. Seto looked down at the blonde, a strange look in his eyes, he leaned down and kissed him, this time of his own accord, When Seto licked the roof of Jou's mouth, the blonde let out a deep-throated moan and deepend the kiss while gently pulling Kaiba down to lie beside him. Kaiba brushed his lower half against Jou's making the blonde's eyes widen in suprise, Jou reached inside Seto's shirt and grasped one of the Ceo's nipples. Jou enjoying the moans that his soon to be lover emitted, broke off the kiss and leaned on top of Kaiba and slowly unbuttoned the others shirt, once the article of clothing was removed, Jou licked at Seto's chest and neck like a dog licking it's master.

Groaning with pleasure Seto bucked his hips ready for closer contact, he stopped Jou's tender kisses and stripped the teenager, and quickly ridding himsel of the remainder of his clothes, he sat in front of Jou. He looked at Jou as he brought his head down to the boys tender nether region and slowly lapped at his length. Taking pleasure in the sounds coming from his lover Seto continued with his ministrations, finally getting into it Seto took Jou's entire length in his mouth making the other sigh in pleasure. Seto barely noticed the others hands on either side of his head, lapping at his length Kaiba could taste the precum on the tip of the cock he was tasting. Jou tried his damndest to thrust into the warmth that was slowly bringing him to the brink, but Seto was having none of it, he held down the blondes hips as he thrust a finger into his entrance, pressing his finger forward Seto found Jou's prostate. Combining the feeling of Seto moving up and down his length with the feeling of Seto's finger inside him Jou felt a familiar tightening in his stomach as he came. Shuddering as he emptied his seed into Seto's waiting mouth. The brunette looked down at Jou with dreamy half-lidded eyes as he licked a trace of cum off of the corner of his mouth he smiled. Jou tried to sit up but Seto pushed him back down, "wait here a minute" he said as Seto got up off of the bed walked over to his closet, swinging his pink-skinned hips alluringly as he walked and pulled four silk scarves. Gulping Jou knew what the brunette was planning, and lay back, after all he had yet to feel Seto inside him properly.

mwahahahahahah evil cliffhanger (does that actually count as a cliffhanger?)

Well, i haven't written anything in ages, as I am more artist than writer! Was it any good? Seto's sarcastic POV will be back next chapter

Man , it's been ages since i've written a gay love scene, I had to go upstairs and research my yaoi manga's -- and I have the feeling that it still sucked. I mean, I think i've rushed it and everything, dammit', don't worry, if lots of people review, i'll make sure i'll write a good one next chappie!

Don't forget to tell me the other pairing requests, thanks!

1: Well, I can't resist the idea that Kaiba is secretly an Otaku at heart, I can picture him going home and oogling over an episode of 'Battle Vixens' or 'Gakuen Heaven' lol.

2: y'know when you go into a shop and theres a seriously creepy guy that's in the shop that stares at you, yeah, I think that they are sooooo creepy 

3: Judging from the fanart i've seen of Jou, i'd assume that he'd be able to run a mile easily, unlike moi TT sigh


	5. Hide and Seek

Well, I don't know whats gonna happen next, I may have someone new declare their love for my lil' Kaiba-kun, and I know I forgot Malik was mean't to appear, dang'it! Sorry! Well, if anyone has any idea of some future plotbunnies that I can use , tell me them! Yay, it's Mr. Sarcasm's POV, it's back! yea! Thanks to my reviewers!

Seto:noooo, I love Jou

Jou: he looooves me!

Emma: The plot bunnies decide who you love!

Plot Bunnies: :)

Warning: BoyXboy action, you no enjoy, well click that button that takes you away from it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but if I did, i'd be a Japanese dude, but i'm not so bleh :)

_**Detention**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hide and Seek **_

I woke up on my warm cosy emperor-sized bed and sighed, momentarily forgetting last nights blissful events, and looking to my side I saw Jou asleep. I shook my head and stood up. I ran my hand through my usually ruffled hairand sighed. Now was my chance, taking the old saying 'let sleeping dogs lie' literally, I put on my royal blue bathrobe and slippers before I quietly made my way downstairs to watch the early morning showing of Fushigi Yugi. Sitting at the T.V I was trying to type up yesterdays work, eat cornflakes and not choke while laughing at Tasuki pummeling Tamahome. Well, since it's a Friday I walk back up to my bedroom, and returning back to my normal self I unceremoniously grab the bed sheets and exposing Jou to myself and the maid who was busily dusting the room. Cackling to myself as the dog-boy fell out of the bed I headed over to my closet to clothe my Smexy body in the best clothes I could find.

Looking at my reflection and staring at what i'd decided to wear, (while picking the clothes I seemed to gravitate toward the ones that would advertise the fact that 'kaiba-got-laid') so I was wearing a white button-up shirt, with my chest exposed, I was wearing black slacks, and a black trenchcoat, akin to the one I wore in duelist kingdom. Leaving Jou sitting on the bedroom floor, being watched by my maid, I coyly shout back to him "It's half eight" (1) before walking through my mansion through the back door and was politely greeted by my NEW limo driver. Yesterday the fool who left without me and also forgot Mokuba!?! Then he tried the old, 'I have three kids and a ferret to feed' excuse on me but I kicked his ass to the curb.

Climbing into my Metallic almost navy blue limo I pulled out my laptop and checked the stocks on kaiba corp, they had risen by 2 in the past week since we had just released and upgraded version of the duel disks, along with duel disks that could be accesorised any way one wished. Such is the power of a creative genius such as myself! Checking up on some of our websites, I soon got bored and logged onto a fan website for manga and anime lovers alike. As I have said before, I may be rich and hot, cruel and cold, but at heart i'm still a seventeen year old boy. After checking out some of the newest episodes of xxx-holic I began to download some AMV's of the afforementioned show, later, i'll leave class early and pretend that I have something to do and watch these. One thing I love about being Seto Kaiba; CEO of kaiba corp, is that I get unconditional trust from the faculty of the school. Folding down the top of my laptop I look out the front window of the limo and see that Yugi and the not-so-sharp squad about half way across the road, quickly handing my driver more than 100,000 yen and nodding to indicate his job. He quickly sped up and prepared to make Yugi into midget roadkill, but I hadn't counted on Yami, Yugi's mental disorder. According to the dweeb squad, Yugi was possesed by a 5,000 year old pharoah, and I was his high priest in another life, which only confirms my suspicions that anyone that comes in contact with Yugi develops a crippling mental defect. Unfortnately for me, Yami had good reflexes and was able to dodge my limo, as for Honda and Anzu, they were reading a flyer a picture of a golden labrador, making me burst into laughter at the thought of them going door to door looking for Jou.

As I tired to sit back down in my seat the limo swerved and there was a loud crash. When the car stopped moving I quickly jumped out, I ran around to the front to check my new, competent driver, there was a cut running length-ways across his forehead but other than that he seemed alright. I pulled him out and sat him against the fence. Walking back to my now trashed limo, I spotted what had caused the crash. My eyes widend as I spotted a teenager lying on the road. Quickly concluding that my driver had swerved to avoid him, I ran over to check him out. I turned him over gently and saw that he was foregin, his skin was a golden colour and his hair was a sandy, almost white colour. When I picked him up he moaned and tried to burrow into my jacket. When I saw that he was perfectly fine, I dropped him on the ground. My limosine was destroyed, and for what, a lazy prick. This boy was going to rue the day he decided to fall asleep on a road.

The blonde yelped as he hit the ground, and I couldn't help but laugh. When he eventually stood up, he turned and looked me in the eye, his eyes were a deep purple, almost violet, the punk had balls to stare me down. "What do you plan on doing about this?" I said pointing to the wreck of a limo, it was covered in scratches, and a strange black smoke was coming from under the bonnet. The teen just looked at me and smirked, What the hell!?! Nobody smirks at me, I smirk at everyone! I could almost visualise the vein in my temple popping as I reached down and grabbed him by the front of his lilac tank-top, "you're coming with me" I said throwing the struggling blonde over my shoulder and slowly made my way toward the police station.

After hearing Seto shout that it was eight thirty, Jou sprang from the bed, hoping to catch a lift with Seto he ran to the bathroom, combed his hair and brushed his teeth with the speed only an oplympic athlete could hope to match, he ran back to the bedroom and threw on his clothes. Dashing out of the room with his jacket half on he nodded to the maid, who immediately turned and bagan to dust, hoping to hide her blush having seen him naked just minutes ago. Running out the front door he saw that neither Seto nor his limo were present. Cursing as he kicked a soccerball that was on the ground next to the front door, imagining that it was embossed with Seto's face he snickered to himself as it landed in the pond across the garden. Turning on his heel, he walked straight back into the house. If he was going to be late for school, he was going to be late with a full stomach.

Yami turned and laughed as Seto's limo, which had just moments ago tried to smush his other half crashed into a large lamp post. 'Serves Sir-I-have-a-stick-20-miles-up-my-ass right' Yami said chuckling to himself as he spotted Anzu and Honda reading something on the fence. When he saw what they were looking at he was shocked, "Missing, 17 year old Egyptian boy, answers to the name of Malik, $200 reward if returned in semi-perfect condition. Contact Isis Ishtar', it wasn't the sign that shocked the pharoah most, it was the fact that Anzu turned to him and said, "i'm playing 'hide and seek' with Honda and he hasn't found me yet" seeming to ignore the fact that Honda was standing right next to her, and looked to be ignoring the brunette. Sighing with desperation he quickly let Yugi regain control of their body before he developed a migrane from being close to Anzu's lack of common sense for too long, and once Yugi was in charge, Yami quickly headed into his soul room and tried his best to overdose on painkillers.

Hopefully I'll actually remember how to write Seto's POV because it's gone all wierd on me, Dangit'!

(1) well, i'm Irish and my school doesn't start here until 9.am so i'm using that time in this fic, that and i'm too lazy to search through my Japanese notes --"...

Well, I think that I know where this story is going! Oh, I don't know wether to keep it as SetoXJou, or SetoXMalik? any thoughts? leave it in the comments:)

Sorry it's so short compared to last chapter but my plot bunniies have deserted me, and so i've been hunting them with a net! I'll have them all back by next chapter!


End file.
